


别来无恙

by FourLock



Category: najun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 12:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17766977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FourLock/pseuds/FourLock





	别来无恙

就是五年前的那天晚上，黄仁俊第一次产生了强烈的念头：两个人去，还不如一个人去。

 

他那时并不知道罗渽民的名字，只有一个代号，十三号。

 

黄仁俊是十三号的保护人，十三号是警方安插在天眼帮的眼线。

 

那是一个很混乱的夜晚，也是一个十分燥热的夏夜。行动的成败完全寄托在十三号此前提供的情报上。但是就算最后失败，只要行动实施，十三号肯定都没法再潜伏下去。所以，黄仁俊在晚上八点踏入了天眼帮的主要活动地，一家叫做“极乐世界”的综合娱乐KTV城。这也是当时的收网地点。

 

他是来带走十三号的。

 

当行动结束，他必须确保十三号安全撤离。

 

黄仁俊还记得那时他所坐的位置。一个不显眼的角落，但又毗邻通道。托着酒水盘的侍者源源不断经过他的身边，他们走路很轻，几乎不发出声音，所以也衬得玩闹的客人们笑声很大，许多串鞭炮在耳边炸起的错觉。在黄仁俊的角度，透过窗户正好能看到极乐世界所处街道的路灯。暗黄色的灯光，朴素的样式，鱼龙混杂的气味。其中，Omega香甜的气息最浓。

 

随后那盏路灯被遮住，仓皇的人影挡在了窗前。信息素的味道也开始像海浪一样，波动、震荡。黄仁俊是在这之后突然失去了与十三号的通讯。

 

他融入走廊拥挤的人潮。在通往消防通道的拐角处，一个Omega撞入他的怀中。是个未成年的少女，已经发情了。

 

黄仁俊把人反剪着压在膝下——实际上少女已经软成了一汪水——连打了三针O型抑制剂，浓郁的玫瑰花香稍稍减弱。他没有精力把少女安置在一个更妥当的位置，只好抱起她随便找了一个没人的房间。在整个移动过程中，Omega弯曲着腿磨蹭他的胳膊和腰际，手在胸膛处游动流连，渴望Alpha的爱抚。

 

Omega的身体湿透了。

 

这时他庆幸自己的信息素味道极淡极薄，任务前也吃了药，因而受到的扰动并不算强烈，只有鼻尖开始冒汗。为以防万一，他还是给自己打了一针，又拿喷雾对着发情的Omega从头到脚喷了一遍。

 

警方已经完全控制了一楼和二楼，黄仁俊所处的三楼却场面混乱，他避开四处逃窜的人群，甚至没工夫搭理几个疑似天眼帮成员的打手。从最后知悉的位置出发，他一路寻找十三号。

 

在位于尽头的储物间附近，黄仁俊差点被突如其来的Alpha信息素的味道拍晕在地上。这是异常浓烈异常霸道的伏特加味。

 

妈的。

 

黄仁俊第一次爆粗口。他现下只有A型和O型各一针，然而终究管了这趟闲事。

 

出乎他的意料，撞开门后并没有出现想象中的Omega被迫标记等涉黄画面，只有一位男性Alpha靠在货架旁。

 

还没等他松口气，房间里的Alpha突然朝他发难。易感期的Alpha力气大得惊人。肌肉乍一松懈，黄仁俊毫无防备地被对方掼到墙壁上。当下痛得倒吸一口冷气。

 

说来也巧，黄仁俊虽是Alpha，但体格却与Beta差不多，这种体质在前线工作中固然能方便自由地策应各部门，但在近战格斗上却显出它的鸡肋来。不过此时的敌人狂暴得像失去了理智，完全凭潜意识起招拆招，无形中缩小了黄仁俊的弱势。

 

在被欺身压上的时候，他虽已从那要摧拔一切的气势中察觉到对方来头不小，但也没落下风。本能先于意识与动作，温和的西洋杉气味突破药物抑制，汩汩流泄到空气中。与他对峙的男人稍一停顿，黄仁俊用腿顺势拧住对方的膝盖，另一只手掐住那人的咽喉，复又抬起脚，对着正前方男人的关键部位就势一击，却被对方凶狠地擒住肩胛骨的位置，疼得一下腿软，原本的攻击落在胫骨，黄仁俊听到沉闷的一声，到底是没让对方讨着好。

 

而男人想必也受过专业训练，就算被胡乱冲撞的信息素扰乱视听到神志不清的地步，仍然没有乱了章法，一个后撤放开黄仁俊的肩背，却掏入掐住他咽喉的手中，以强硬的姿态后掰黄仁俊的大拇指，愣是把黄仁俊逼退到松手。在退后的一刹那，黄仁俊快速抖了抖差点脱位的大拇指关节，握紧掌根以摆拳击向对方的下巴。男人背身向右侧躲过，又突然近身，先是在一拉一推中量逼迫黄仁俊的手肘部位进行反关节运动，随后对着黄仁俊的锁骨就是一个下压肘击。

 

然而伴随黄仁俊吃痛的呻吟，子弹上膛的声音清脆地响起，黄仁俊不知何时掏出的枪正抵在对方的太阳穴上。

 

“给我滚。”

男人丝毫不惧，贴着黄仁俊的鼻尖，澎湃的伏特加味嚣张地排斥着西洋杉中庸温吞的侵入。黄仁俊却愣了片刻，不可思议地喊：“十三号？”

 

在官方资料中，十三号是个Beta。而在黄仁俊以往的印象里，十三号交给他的所有东西也从未留下过信息素的气味。

 

可这确确实实是十三号的声音。他们从没有见过面，对声音理应更敏感，他不会认错。黄仁俊抬手摸到对方耳后，不出所料拔出了一根微型通讯仪。

“十三号，我是你的保护人。”

黄仁俊丢了枪，直视十三号的眼睛，任由对方单手控住他的双臂。

 

“滚。”

十三号眼睛通红，语气狠厉，可是手却仍不放开，甚至开始往黄仁俊后颈的腺体摸索。黄仁俊心知是身上沾染的属于刚才那个未开苞Omega的气息在作祟。可十三号暴动的信息素暗示了另一种可能。

“你被下药了？”

 

黄仁俊缓慢地释放出自己的信息素。西洋杉有镇静效果，以前黄仁俊还嫌这种毫无攻击力的信息素丢人，现在却迫切希望它真有这样大的用处。

 

不然，黄仁俊真要被十三号的伏特加味给熏吐了。

 

好在属于另一个Alpha的气味多少削弱了Omega信息素对十三号的吸引，黄仁俊虽仍被钳制在身下，但双手已可以自由活动。他掏出仅剩的那支A型抑制剂安抚道：“先打一针，我马上联系支援人员。”

 

十三号在他耳边粗重地喘息，制住他肩膀的手掌滚烫、灼热且黏腻。他额角淌下的汗甚至滴落在黄仁俊的嘴唇上。肾上腺素水平衰减，刚才锁骨那一击的副作用此刻才夺取本属于它的存在感。约莫是断了。黄仁俊撕开十三号的衣袖，把针扎入对方手臂。

 

“不够。”

十三号咬着牙吐出两个字。

 

黄仁俊直视十三号的眼睛。

那是一双非常秀气的眼睛，漂亮、精致、温厚，但又按捺不住Alpha骨子里的掠夺欲和占有欲，充血发红，紧接着，又隐忍地避开他的目光，身体却仍牢牢锁住黄仁俊逃脱的可能。

 

黄仁俊一个脑袋两个大，费力地在裤腰处搜索组内的对讲机。

但空空如也。

借着白色的月光，他看见窗边地板上横躺着一个黑色物体。

——对讲机在刚才的打斗中飞出去了。

 

“十三号，现在什么都不要想，我已经给你打过一针高浓度抑制剂了，你可以控制自己，”黄仁俊尽量分散十三号的注意力，“我现在就让医护人员过来，我不会走，我在这里。”

 

十三号痛苦地阖上双眼，喉头滚动，卸了力气。

 

黄仁俊长舒一口气，生忍着锁骨断裂的疼痛，弯腰捡起对讲机。

还好，还能用。

 

在他起身的一刹那，窗户反射出从后袭来的人影。

 

黄仁俊反应不及，被十三号强硬地抵在窗上。受伤的锁骨磕在坚硬的玻璃表面，当即生起尖锐而钻心的痛感。

操。

操。

操。

 

黄仁俊反手想用对讲机的底座侧击十三号的头部，却反而被十三号扭住手腕，强硬拉高，呈一个羞辱的姿势。只听见咔哒一声响，黄仁俊的肩臂快被撕裂了。

对讲机也哐啷掉在地上。Alpha粗大滚烫的东西就抵在他的后穴周围。

 

黄仁俊还没骂出第三次粗口，十三号就张嘴吮住了他的腺体。

他从未受过这种刺激，一下呆住了，前面也隐隐有抬头的趋势。直到十三号开始下他的腰带，撕扯他的作战服，黄仁俊才奋力反抗起来。

 

“十三号！”

黄仁俊近乎破音，伸脚勾住对方踝关节用力，十三号被带得踉跄，却变本加厉地顶住身下的Alpha。

 

两种不同的信息素在密闭空间内暴起。一种是炽热凶狠的伏特加，一种是绵绵温润的西洋杉。还有一丝淡薄的玫瑰香。

 

尽管两种气味不尽相同，但全然不分上下。西洋杉以柔韧的姿态瓜分、吞咽刺激的伏特加；伏特加则势如破竹地撕开西洋杉的包围。

 

黄仁俊几乎要干呕起来。

 

但发了情的Alpha只是皱了皱眉，箍住黄仁俊的腰，俯身亲吻他的后颈。

 

难耐的呻吟溢出喉头。黄仁俊的眼角发红，情不自已伸长脖颈喘息。

 

他自己也动情了。

这反而激起Alpha在情事中试图占据主导的战斗欲。

 

黄仁俊以守为攻，放松身体，等待十三号的手从他的指尖一路抚摸到肘、肩、侧腰、大腿。一旦摆脱十三号的钳制，黄仁俊骤然发力，向后肘击十三号的肺部，但肩臂连接处的关节登时一痛，黄仁俊只好快速转身，掌根猛击对方下巴。十三号头部后仰，堪堪躲过，黄仁俊重又握拳，再次捶向对方鼻根。闪避不及下，十三号被黄仁俊突起的中指关节击伤了眼周，视野内霎时起了马赛克般的黑点和白点，隐隐绰绰如光晕，一片无机质的灼目。

 

该结束了。

趁着十三号乍然失力的片刻，黄仁俊一道手刀劈向他的侧颈。

 

轰然一声，即使在视野不清的情况下，十三号也精准地抬脚，扫过黄仁俊的小腿。两人摔在货架上，不要命一般在方寸之地撕扯、推挤、纠缠、拉锯、翻滚。

 

最后，黄仁俊的下颌被狠狠捏住，裤子脱了一半，外套也不知踢到哪去，一双手徒劳地越过头顶摩擦着地面，妄图抓住什么。像一个快被溺死的落水者。

 

事实上，他也确实要溺死了。

 

烈酒的芳香在发酵，去到想去的地方，侵入想侵入的地方。

 

在一片抖落的灰尘中，十三号抬起他的下巴，吻住了他的双唇。

 

黄仁俊的初吻吃了一嘴的灰。

 

Alpha的自体润滑很少，直肠更是本不预备开发的领域。十三号在他腿间耸动，进入的一瞬间疼得他吼出声，骂了好几遍操你妈。所幸十三号就算难以自处也还知道抚慰自己的“Omega”，即使干涩得无法进入也没有大开大合地抽插。然而伴随一阵又一阵抽搐的痛苦，黄仁俊感到有液体顺着大腿根部往下滑落。他在疼痛之余甚至抽神和自己开了个玩笑：被同事干到肛裂算工伤吗？

 

十三号摸了一把他的股间，似乎也被灼热的血液烫到了，舔舐得更加卖力，甚至放缓了速度。为防止伤处更深，黄仁俊配合地在其身下臣服。

 

平心而论，在不知道十三号是个Alpha之前，黄仁俊对他有好感。抛开保护人这样单薄的身份，战友之间的亲密敉平了原始的冲动与欲望。和所有竭尽全力趋向中心、真实与完美的人一样，他对这个素未谋面的同伴，有许多真心、许多渴望。

 

在十三号缠绵的爱抚与亲吻中，黄仁俊的凶器早已高高抬起，情爱的欢愉取代了被击倒的屈辱和生理上的痛楚。他脱力的手臂顺从地伸展，无法所想也无甚可想地维持着抓握的姿势，十三号把他的手掌打开，严丝合缝地相扣。这个夜晚，赤红色的闪光灯烧着了半边天，警笛呜呜地，穿过他们，呼啸而去。天花板光怪陆离地上演一场声势浩大的逃跑与追击，还有两道赤条条交叠的人影，以及来历不明的使人悸动的爱情。

 

黄仁俊在高潮中瞥见如水的月光。

粼粼波光，淹没了他们。


End file.
